


Shopping and spoiling

by samithemunchkin



Category: The Baseballs
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-13
Updated: 2011-09-13
Packaged: 2017-11-04 04:53:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/389944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samithemunchkin/pseuds/samithemunchkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More ridiculous family fluffery, just because.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shopping and spoiling

”Oh! Oh Sammy look at that shirt over there!” Digger suddenly squealed and tugged on Sam’s arm as he pointed towards a purple hoodie. “Oh it would look perfect on Liz, look at the cute little penguin on it!”

Sam just rolled his eyes as he was dragged towards said hoodie and he just watched as Digger picked on up from the shelf and hold it up, examining it closely.

“Babe you say that about every single piece of clothing that’s purple.” He sighed and rubbed his neck. They’d been out shopping for hours and he was beginning to get quite tired already and he just wanted to go back home. That and they really had already spent way too much than they should have but Digger just kept insisting on going to a one more shop and buying one more toy or piece of clothing and really, Sam wasn’t known to be able to resist his pleading puppy dog face.

“Well I like purple and so does Lizzie.” Digger said simply and nuzzled the hoodie, smiling even wider. “Oh my god it’s so soft too Sammy we have to get this for her!”

“Babe she already has tons on hoodies. Purple hoodies. And she’s six months old babe, she doesn’t care what she’s wearing…”

“She so does! Haven’t you noticed she’s always happier in purple clothes? And she looks gorgeous in purple.”

Sam just closed his eyes sighed again and pinched the bridge of his nose. It really was impossible to argue with Digger.

“Fine…if we get her that hoodie can we please leave then? Babe…” He gently wrapped an arm around Digger’s waist when the smaller man pouted. “Rü we’ve got her enough clothes to last for years…and she’ll start growing out of them in a few months. And she probably already has more toys than what you and me had combined.” Sam spoke softly and rubbed the small of his back.

“But I like buying her things…” Digger said pouting and Sam really couldn’t help smiling at him.

“I know babe but you can’t keep doing that. We wouldn’t want her to grow up to be a spoiled brat now would we? When she grows up she has to learn to earn the things she want and understand she can’t have everything.”

Digger looked down sheepishly and nibbled on his lower lip before he nodded slowly. “You’re right…I…I’m sorry Sam…I hadn’t thought it like that…”

Sam just kept smiling at him and gently pulled him close, pressing his lips against Digger’s temple before embracing him tightly.

“Shh babe it’s alright.” He pressed another kiss on Digger’s neck before pulling away. “Now you go pay for that pretty shirt, I need to go grab something, I’ll meet you outside?”

“What, did you forget something?” Digger looked up at him a little surprised but Sam just turned him around and pushed towards the checkout.

“I just need to get something, it won’t take long I promise.” He just said, patting Digger’s backside playfully and winking before he rushed off, leaving Digger staring after him looking confused.

Fifteen minutes later he was standing outside the shopping centre, waiting impatiently for Sam to show up. He had laid down his shopping bags next to his feet and he was just about to kneel down and go over everything he’d bought when Sam finally came out jogging.

“Hey! Babe I’m sorry, there was a line and I had to wait a little…” He smiled apologetically at him and leaned to press a quick kiss on his cheek before he automatically bent down to grab most of the bags, only leaving the lighter ones for Digger to carry. “Ready to go back home?”

“Yeah…But what did you get that was so important and why couldn’t I come with you?” Digger pouted as they started walking towards their car.

“Because I wanted to surprise you.”

“What? Why?”

“Just because. Do I need a reason to buy a surprise gift for my husband?”

“But…well no…but baby…Sammy you just told me to stop spoiling…” Digger pouted even more and he put down the bags again once they reached their car to cross his arms over his chest.

“Hmm I did, but you’re already a lost cause.” Sam just smirked as he went to open up the trunk. “And I’m too used to doing that after all these years.” He added as he carefully placed his bags in the trunk, then reaching for the ones at Digger’s feet and putting them there too before closing it.

“But Sammyyyyy!” Digger whined and pouted even more, if that was even possible.

“Aww babe come here…” Sam quickly pulled him back close and wrapped his arms around his slim waist, nuzzling his neck gently before pulling back enough to look at him straight in the eyes. “Look, it’s just a silly little thing I promise, do you want me to give it to you now?”

“…yes…”

Sam just smiled at him lovingly and leaned to claim his lips in a sweet kiss, absentmindedly rubbing his back with one hand while reaching for his pocket with the other. “Hmm here you go babe…” He handed him a small thin packet and moved to lean against the car before pulling Digger in his arms again but from behind and he rested his chin on his shoulder.

Digger just stared at the black box for a moment and let his fingers caress the smooth lid before he slowly took it off and his eyes widened at what he saw.

“S-Sam this…what…?”

Sam nuzzled his neck and pulled him closer against him. “It’s a new cover for your phone, I had to look everywhere to get it in purple.” He chuckled and pressed a few kisses behind his ear. “Do you like the engraving?”

Digger just nodded, staring down at the box and its content a while longer before he slowly turned around in Sam’s arms and carefully placed the box on the roof of the car before melting against Sam and burying his face against his chest.

“Thank you…I love you it’s perfect…” He mumbled and Sam was only happy to hold him close until Digger himself was ready to pull away.

“Hmm I love you too babe.” Sam grinned and stole a quick kiss before he opened the passenger side door. “Now come on, let’s go home, I bet Liz misses us already and your parents must have other things to do than babysit her all day.”

Digger just giggled at him and picked up the box again before sitting in the passenger seat. He spent the whole drive back staring and running his finger tips over the engraving on the purple covers.

 _Worlds bestest best Papa_  
We love you, Lizzie and Daddy xx


End file.
